Display systems, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) systems, are used in a variety of applications and commercially available devices such as, for example, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, miniature music players, and thin LCD televisions. Most LCDs include a liquid crystal panel and an extended area light source, often referred to as a backlight, for illuminating the liquid crystal panel. Backlights typically include one or more lamps and a number of optical or light management films such as, for example, lightguides, mirror films, light redirecting films, retarder films, light polarizing films, and diffuser films. Diffuser films can be included to hide optical defects and improve the brightness uniformity of the light emitted by the backlight.